


Heat: A Kragdu Comic

by RedRarebit, Write_like_an_American



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Yondu Udonta, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, Eventual Threesome, Fanart, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Kraglin Obfonteri, Topping from the Bottom, crossposted from tumblr, dom!yondu, fan comic, kid!Peter, sub!kraglin, will involve pussies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/pseuds/Write_like_an_American
Summary: Something is amiss on the good shipEclector.The captain is acting erratically - more erratically than usual. When he's not fucking his first mate, he's murdering rivals on a whim, getting himself in deep doo-doo with the Ogord factions, and generally making himself a nuisance.Is this something a lot of sex can solve? Well, there's only one way for Kraglin to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Lines/story by me, colors by Redrarebit. I'm shoving this here as well as on tumblr, because it's probably a bit easier to navigate! Enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Catching us up to speed! Let's, uh, ignore how I forgot to add the tail on that last speech bubble there.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I treasure every comment :kissyface:**
> 
>  
> 
> ****


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments are always lovely!**


End file.
